The Mute Bird
by LordOfAnimeCrap
Summary: A mute girl the daughter of Apollo? The god of song and poetry? Preposterous! Untrue! False! Unless it isn't... What will happen when this girl goes to Camp Half-Blood and has to make a choice between her cold-hearted beliefs, and the family she's always wanted.
1. Prologue/Chapter 1

Her first memory was of her father. Her father, the god Apollo. A memory of him holding her, smiling, lifting her above his head. Seeing her mother smiling as she saw her daughter for the first time. Seeing blood, red and glistening, arced on the pristine, white walls of the hospital room. Then remembering her mother screaming, a man made of wind coming in catching her as she fell from her father's arms. Her father staggering back into the bloodstained walls, a spear of wind piercing through his chest, golden blood cascading down.The man looking at her in disgust. The man throwing her through the window, falling, falling, dying. A golden light, warm arms, her father there again. Her father crying, his face so distraught, him looking at her with a look of regret, then cold ground as her set her down on the asphalt of the hospital parking lot. A light of silver as an equally beautiful woman comforted him. Her eyes filled with pity as she looked at the girl. Then black nothingness.

Violet Finch woke to the sound of an alarm clock. She looked to her left, the clock read 5:45. She groaned. Well, it was more of an expression than an audible sound. Violet was mute. Ever since an accident involving two cars, an angry driver, and a piece of window glass, she had been unable to express her opinion. Her life was full of writing, frustration, and bullies who called her creative names like "purple" or "birdy". She had to get to school in an hour. She made another exasperated facial expression at the thought. Violet had ADHD and dyslexia so being mute and having to write everything was extremely difficult and a pain in the ass. Especially because she was unable to sing anymore. She had loved singing. When she was little, heads would turn in the mall or at the playground because of her singing. She had hated the attention, but had loved making others happy. She anxiously rubbed the scar at her throat. _Time to get up,_ she thought to herself. She pushed back the covers and slid out of bed. Violet went through her daily routine, shower, breakfast, dressing, then out the door. Before she left she checked on her mother. She was sleeping soundly, liquor bottles tipped over around her bed. Violet sighed inwardly. She left some Advil and a glass of water on her mother's bedside table and left for high school.

Violet reached her class just as the bell rang, while reaching into her bad to take out notes she saw the teacher, Mrs.Thompson, walk into the room and clear her throat. "Ahem. Good morning class. Today we are introducing three new students: Perseus Jackson, Annabelle Chase, and Will Solace." The room started whispering immediately. "You can have the three seats in the back next to Violet. Oh, Violet? Would you mind giving them a tour of the school, please?" Violet looked at Mrs.Thompson, an expression of pure dismay on her face and wrote in big letters on her notepad: **Ma'am, you are aware of my situation, are you not? You do understand that I am not capable of touring anybody, or giving any sort of speech right now or ever, in my current condition? **

Mrs.Thompson gasped, realization dawning on her as she read Violet's writing. "I am so sorry, Violet. I-I-I am s-so sorry. It totally slipped my mind, you know it's the begininning of the school year and I woke up late this morning and I..." Violet listened to the woman make excuse after excuse and thought it pitiful and disgusting. The expression on her face remained neutral, however, and she raised her hand to stop the woman before she had a mental breakdown. She wrote hastily:

**I will tour them but it may take longer than usual. I hope you will be kind enough to give me a generous grade on today's assignment while I'm gone.**

The inexperienced teacher looked at the student and stuttered, "I d-don't think that w-would b-b-be appropriate."

**But ma'am, are you now suggesting that because of my condition I'm incompetent and unable to perform a task you have given me yourself?**

Violet walked up to the teacher and got close to her face. The transfer students, as well as the regular ones, were looking at her in shock. She could have kissed the teacher if she wanted. Instead she leaned close to her ear and blew on it will cold air. Her lips grazing the woman's neck as she pulled away. The poor teacher was blushing fiercely, but Violet was smirking. "Y-yes. I could give you an appropriate grade on this week's test. Now g-go give these students a tour, please Miss Finch." The young woman tried to regain her authority over the girl, but little did she know the girl had dirt on everyone. Secrets that she knew and nobody else. Secrets that could make that poor, new teacher lose her job, and make the rich Principal go bankrupt. But the girl knew how to play the game of her school. The real question was, what stakes did these new students have to throw in, and how long before they, like everyone else, were killed by Violet's silent song.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," the kid named Perseus Jackson started, "How long have you been, um, mute?" The girl named Annabeth elbowed him hard in the ribs. Violet looked on impassively. She flipped to a page in her notebook that was already prepared for the question.

**7 years**

The transfer students looked shocked. As they passed each vital point in the school, Violet wrote it down and showed it to them. She looked at the clock above the gym doors. _Shit. We still have 17 minutes left in class... hmm what else can I show them... oh that should work... yeah let's do that..._ as Violet contemplated in her head how to soak up the extra time, the 'transfer students' talked quietly with each other. "Do you think she's the one Chiron told us to bring back home?" Percy questioned. Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, seaweed brain. It's so obvious." At this Will nodded. "Completely obvious." Percy looked on in disbelief. "How?" The other two just shook their heads. "Tell me, please. How is it obvious? For all we know it was that kid who was picking his nose in the back left corner of the room." Annabeth put her head in her hands. "Look, Percy, and tell me she doesn't radiate power and supremacy like the other kids in the Apollo Cabin." Will looked at Violet, analyzing her. He nodded his head. "The few times I've seen my father, I noticed an aura like hers. But her power seems... foreign... as well. Not Roman, it is Greek but something we haven't seen yet." While they were talking they had placed themselves in sort of a huddle, and didn't notice Violet coming up behind them silently. She had overheard almost their entire conversation, and had had enough of their annoying analyzation and petty guesses. Annabeth was the first to notice her. Then Will and Percy followed her eyes and saw their tour guide glaring at them fiercely. The boys smiled nervously, but Annabeth studied the girl. She didn't look surprised, more annoyed at their assumptions. "Violet, you know who your father is, don't you?" The boys looked at her, shocked. "Annab-" they started but Violet cut them off.

**Yes**

"Ok, then write down who he is if you could, please."

**Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, prophecy and a bunch of other shit**

"Ok, but if you knew that why haven't you gotten attacked by a monster yet?" Violet wrote calmly :

**I have, but they aren't much fun**

The others looked surprised. "You mean you have defeated every single one?" Will asked hastily. The girl nodded, a bored expression on her face. "How? You're not even trained!" Percy exclaimed. Violet rolled her eyes.

**Just because I haven't gone to some fancy Camp and been taught by a talking horse, doesn't mean I can't train myself during the day. **

"I don't like being referred to as a talking horse." A man in a wheelchair rolled up to them. "Chiron! What are you doing here?" The three transfer students yelled in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just so you know, Miss Finch, your mother was already notified and has agreed to let you come with us. She said to tell you that she knows she hasn't been the best mother, but she hopes that going to camp will let you find a real family," Chiron said. Violet was surprised. She even teared up a bit. She hadn't thought her mother cared much about her, even when she was little she knew how to read a room, and she knew that her mother wasn't going to take care of her properly. Violet suspected that it was because of the absence of her father. So she looked into him. She used the vague descriptions that her mother sometimes gave and put all of them into the search bar when she was little. She used words like 'beautiful', 'golden', 'fiery' and got a page full of dating websites and ads for mythology books. She was confused, to say the least. But her first memory was of her father, that much she knew in her bones. She clicked on the mythology ads and saw hand drawn pictures of Apollo, the sun god. That's when she knew for sure that she was a demigod. Half mortal half god, a mutant, a monster. That's what she thought anyway. To go into a whole _camp_ of monsters was utterly stupid in her mind.

**No**

She shook her head, anger in her eyes. Chiron sighed. "I'm sorry, but you have to come with us. Percy?" Violet heard the click of a pen and swung around. He was brandishing a sword. "I'm sorry," he said with regret. He then proceeded to hit her in the head with the hilt, and the girl fell to the ground unconscious. "Why Chiron!? This is completely unorthodox! We never do this!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth muttered, "Wow he used a big word," then in a louder voice, "I agree. This is uncalled for and reckless in my opinion. What if she wakes up and hated us? How will we be able to help her?" Chiron shrugged. "We'll have to hope she learns to trust us. Now, let's bring her to the car and from there to the Camp hospital." Annabeth and Percy sighed, while Will checked his phone for any texts from Nico D'Angelo. He found the kidnapping situation rather iffy and wondered if he could do anything to gain his sister's trust when she woke up.

Violet was still sleeping on the hospital bed with her attentitive older brother watching over her. He checked the bandage on her head again and again. _She should've woken up by now_, he thought. He wondered again how he would show her that he wasn't out to kill her when she woke up. He thought and thought and noticed the scar on her neck. _Maybe I could... with the current medicines and magical skills... I could stitch her vocal chords back together_. This train of thought was interrupted by Violet raising a hand to the back of her head. She had woken up. Will smiled happily. "You're up! For a second there I thought Percy had hit you too hard." He gave an apologetic expression and smiled. Violet looked at him with an expression that could've made Thanos wince (sorry couldn't help myself). She clenched her fists in the white blanket covering her. She started to get out of bed but fell back onto her butt when she tried to stand. Her eyesight was fuzzy, and her back hurt _really_ bad for some reason. She looked to Will and motioned writing something. In this instance she was asking for a pen and paper but wrote _Fuck you all_ in imaginary ink. He gave her the writing utensils and she wrote:

**I understand why my head hurts, but why my back? What did you monsters do to me? When can I go home!?**

Will winced at the second and last part, but cocked his head at the first. _Her back? Was it from the ride here? Laying for so long? Hmm..._ he asked, "We didn't do anything to your back or any other part of your body other than your head when Percy hit it. May I... take a look? Healing is my thing..." she looked at him with a dirty expression, but nodded solemnly. He had her remove her shirt so it was only covering her front and her shoulders and took a look at her back. He sucked in his breath. She had scars all over, which wasn't uncommon for a demigod, but she had two massive scars on the inside of her shoulder blades. They had opened and were leaking blood and pus. He touched the outside with a gloved hand, and Violet jerked forward opening her mouth as if she were screaming uncontrollably.

Will looked at her with no small amount of concern in his eyes. He wondered why the fluids hadn't soaked through her shirt at all. In fact there was only a damp patch on her shirt were her scars were. He grimaced and said, "We're going to have to heal these or they will open wider and wider and bleed uncontrollably. We'll have to do a surgery," at this Violet winced. Being back in a hospital like room was bad enough, but haveing to go on the operating table... that would bring back _bad _memories. She shook her head wildly. The beginning of tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Will continued, "While we're at it, I was wondering if you would like... to be able... to speak... again. I figured out a way to successfully complete stitching your severed vocal chords back together. It will require time but if... no when... we finish your back surgery, then you'll be able to listen to your own voice again." Violet's shaking had calmed down considerably, and she looked at the healer with mistrust in her eyes. He looked back with total confidence. She, very hesitantly, nodded.

And for the first time, the bird thought about singing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. The document manager thingy wasn't working for me so I decided to wait a day to see if it was fixed. Here we go:**

Violet was in a bright room. She was not conscious, as the surgeons (Will and other Apollo cabin members) had drugged her to keep her stable during the operation. It was rough. At one point she wouldn't stop bleeding, at another the stitches on her vocal chords popped and her heart rate went up dramatically because of the pain she felt even while unconscious. They had finished on her back already and were currently working on her vocal chords. Chiron was there as well, for his knowledge and wisdom of medicines. The campers didn't know this, but an anxious god was staring from above, hoping for his daughter's safety. He did not doubt Will, but he knew he could help exponentially. When one on his offspring almost cut a vital vein in her neck, he shivered and trembled before screaming, "ENOUGH!" The campers looked up in fright and awe as Apollo himself walked into the surgery room. His offspring kneeled, while Chiron bowed his head quickly in acknowledgement. "Give me those." Apollo ordered, holding out his hand to his son who had the stitching equipment in his arms. "Here, father." The boy gave the supplies quickly to his godly father. "Clear the room!" Apollo shouted.

_Half an hour later:_

Violet blinked, then opened her eyes to a bright light and a warm smile. She gasped. Her _father_!? "Father?" She croaked. Her eyes went wide. She...she had spoken. Tears came to her eyes. Her father teared up as well. "My beautiful daughter. Though your wings are torn and broken, your effortless song will always remain."

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be _much_ longer. Thanks for your support! See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Violet closed her eyes, tears rushing down her face. "Fath..." she opened her eyes and realized that he was gone. She understood partly why he left. Or as much as she could anyways. He was a god. What more could she expect. She shakily stood up and felt the wounds on her back. They had been stitched neatly and were quickly healing into scars.

She looked at the sunlight coming through the window. It was so beautiful for some reason. _Go to the light, touch it, feel it's power._ Her eyes widened. "Father?" She asked aloud. No answer. She hesitantly walked over to the streaming sunlight and touched it. The golden yellow rays wrapped themselves around her wrist and hand, climbing up her body. They were so warm, and Violet felt safe and protected. Her throat wasn't itchy as it was before, and her stitches on her back were gone the scars diminished as well. She was healed by the sunlight, and silently thanked her father.

Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, and her half-brother Will walked into the room. She turned quickly. The boys (including Chiron) looked away, blushing (not including Chiron). "Violet... you aren't wearing a top." Annabeth said amusingly. Violet looked down, clueless. Her face turned red as she realize she was bearing her upper body to the world. "I-I.. um... sorry." She stuttered. Annabeth handed her a shirt. "You can look now gentlemen." Annabeth told the boys. They saw her fully clothed, blushing but also angry.

Chiron gulped. "I realize that hitting you over the head and dragging you here was not really the best way to go about this, but if you could just listen to what I have to say and walk with me around the camp then-" he was cut short by Violet. "Straight to business? I see you have no regard for my health whatsoever." She said in an accusing tone. He looked at her, mouth open wide. The boys looked shocked and confused, and Annabeth was surprised.

"Violet," Chiron said, "How do you know how to speak Ancient Greek perfectly?"

"I am able to speak 32 different languages. English, Hebrew, German, Spanish, Portuguese, French... and many others including Ancient Greek and Latin."

All of them gaped at her. "What?" She asked, "Though I thought I would never be able to speak them, I studied the languages while I was mute. For fun. And to remind me of how much I had lost, so I would be humble. I had a problem with arrogance as a small child." She explained.

"_Anyways._.." Annabeth continued. "Oh! Right. Ehem." Chiron cleared his throat. "It's almost time for dinner! We will introduce you and your parentage will be revealed during the ceremony." He said cheerfully. Violet half-heartedly pumped her fist, saying "Yay." In a bored tone. The campers and Chiron laughed. She smiled a small smile, and followed them out the door. Campers from various cabins looked at her. They were all streaming to what Violet guessed to be the banquet hall. "You can sit with us for now." Will said. "You are our new sister after all." He smiled.

Suddenly an emo looking boy appeared next to Will. Violet jumped back in surprise. "Nico!" Will shouted. He hugged the young man. "When you didn't respond to my texts I was so worried! This is my boyfriend Nico D'Angelo, Violet. Nico this is my new half-sister Violet." Nico nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Pleased to meet you, Violet." He said in a bored tone. Violet tilted her head and grunted hello. Nico smiled, "I like her, Will." Will smiled with that apologetic expression on his face. "Hehe... you two are somewhat alike, aren't you?" Violet and Nico stared at him with blank expressions.

"Let's go sit down Violet. I'll talk with you later Nico." Will waved at his boyfriend and ushered Violet to the Apollo Cabin table. After introductions, the entire camp quieted down when Chiron took to the stage. "Everyone! We have a new member of our family. Violet Finch, will you come to the front, please?" Violet stood up and walked over to Chiron. "We have already confirmed that Violet is the daughter of Apollo. She will join the Apollo Cabin." The campers applauded and Violet sat back down.

Chiron was making announcements about Capture the Flag games and Pegasus racing tournaments when the wind started to blow madly. The campers shrieked, and Chiron glared at the approaching figure. "Boreas!" He yelled. "What business do you have here?" He god of the North Wind scowled. "You have taken that which is not rightfully yours! I will not tolerate it! Give me the child named Violet and I will let your demigods live." Chiron looked to Violet's seat and saw she was not there.

He looked around frantically. He finally saw her. She was looking up at the wind god. "Violet! No!" He yelled, galloping towards her. She raised her hand to the angry god. Boreas looked down at her with triumph in his eyes. The campers were gathering weapons, but they knew they could do nothing against a god seeking vengeance. Boreas came down to the ground in front of the girl. He smirked. She kept her hand pointed towards him in a gesture of good faith. The campers watched, every one of them holding their breath as the North Wind took her hand. "Grandfather." Violet said menacingly. Then she squeezed his hand, the bones cracking and shattering.

Boreas hissed, anger and pain making his eyes an eery shade of red. "Yes, I am your grandfather, on your mother's side of course. You... were never meant to exist. I should have killed your mother when she was a child. You are an abomination. When you were born I ripped off your wings, when you were young I orchestrated the car accident that made you mute. But your father, the bastard Apollo, he fixed your voice, and healed your back. Soon your wings will grow back. I cannot... cannot allow you to live. I cannot allow you to claim your steed. You must die. Then everything will be righted." He said it pityingly. Violet _hated _that tone. All her life people talked to her in that tone. The pity. She scowled, a sound familiar to a growl came from her throat.

She started screaming suddenly. Her back felt like it was on _fire_. She writhed on the ground. Her grandfather stepped back, fear on his face. She stopped screaming as suddenly as she had started. She sucked in a breath. Wings sprouted from the scars on her back, growing and forming. They were black and red with gold highlights when in the sunlight. They were beautiful. The campers and Chiron watched the spectacle silently, fear on their faces. Violet whistled a tune loudly on instinct. Her grandfather backed away hurriedly, fear evident in his face.

The neigh from a horse could be heard coming from the north. A beautiful steed galloped towards her. It looked as if it was flying it was running so fast. "What?! How did you summon one of my other children?! One of the sons of the steeds of Erichthonius?!" She looked to the horse. _Scamander is my name. I wish to help you on your quest. You are also my neice, just saying._ Violet looked at the horse and nodded.

Scamander knelt so she could ride on his back. She walked over to the head of the horse and looked into his eyes, shaking her head. "I will not put you through the humiliation of carrying a mere mortal on your beautiful back." The immortal steed looked at her, amusement in his eyes. _Neice_, _you are immortal as well. You are more than half god, you are a goddess. _Violet gulped. "Even so, I know how to use my wings. It's instinct. We will fight the North Wind together. As equals. I... know it in my heart."

If the horse could have smiled, he would have. _Alright. You will fly and I will run. Together. "Together." Violet smiled. She looked back to where Boreas has been. While they were making introductions, he had escaped. She sighed. Her new friend and uncle nudged her with his shoulder. "Hmm?" She hummed. "Oh..." she looked to the campers and Chiron._

And for the first time, the bird laughed with her new song and felt complete.

**Hi everyone!!! This chapter held a lot of info in it. I realized after writing it that I never gave discriptions on what Violet, Scamander or any other characters looked like. These will be simple profiles of each character except the original Percy Jackson characters. Just my OC's profiles:**

**Violet Finch**

**5' 7", long charcoal colored hair, golden brown eyes, and golden skin. Her wings are described in this chapter.**

**Scamander**

**He's a horse. A big horse. A black and red stallion, with blue eyes. (Weird I know), his body is black, and his mane and tail have many strands of red hair in them.**

**Violet's mom**

**5' 9", short greyish blue hair, green eyes, white pale skin. She has wings too btw. Grey and blue ones.**

**And that's that. I did some research on Boreas and learned that most of his offspring have wings, and that he um.. _had fun.. _with horses back in the day by the river Scamander. Hence the horses name being Scamander. Alright, toodles!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Violet walked back under the banquet hall pavilion and was surprised to see the campers brandishing weapons at her. Even Chiron was looking at her with an expression similar to the one his charges were wearing. She got the message. Scamander looked at her, and she shook her head. She turned and walked out opening her wings to their full length.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. A person she had never seen before ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "My name is Piper. I...I think you should stay. Getting used to this place was rough for everyone when they first got here. But I-" she was cut off by Violet jerking her arm out of Piper's grasp. "I'm guessing you made friends immediately, and also came here with some as well?"

Piper nodded, not sure of the meaning behind the statement/question. "Exactly. Do you think that a person like me," at this Violet twirled around to show her wings and gestured to her telepathic horse, "could be accepted like you were? I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you are a daughter of Aphrodite. You have probably had a _horrible_ life, people coming up to you and telling you how beautiful you are and having a supportive group of friends and a wonderful boyfriend by your side. It's been tough, hasn't it? Dreadful, even?" Piper was taken aback. She had only wanted to help, but she had read the situation wrong dearly. She realized that this girl hated and loathed sympathy.

She didn't want a friend or companion other than her odd uncle, but Piper knew she needed one. Desperately. "Please, Violet! Stay! You don't know how to use your powers! We can train you here, help you understand who you are. Wouldn't that be lovely?" Piper pleaded with the young goddess. "Piper, was it? Your charms won't work on me. Just...please leave me be. I would stay, really I would, but... look behind you Piper! I am obviously not welcome in this camp." Piper turned and saw her friends and family brandishing weapons at the girl.

She even saw Jason, her 'wonderful boyfriend' that Violet had mentioned earlier, with his sword at the ready. She saw Leo on Festus, ready to kill the young woman. "Piper! Move! We can't kill her with you in the way!" Jason shouted. Piper was horrified, and Violet was not surprised. "Chiron!" Piper yelled. "Is this how you treat those who save your precious Camp Half Blood? You.. no all of you! You owe her life debts! She saved you from her grandfather, who was on a rampage! Put down your weapons, all of you!" The campers warily laid down their weapons. They looked anxiously at Chiron.

Four others joined Piper. An angry Percy, an outraged Annabeth, a furious Will, and a supportive Grover all formed a wall in front of Violet and Scamander. Violet watched the unfolding situation like she was watching a tense movie scene. "Scamander, could you run and get popcorn please?" She asked her loyal steed. _Yes, Violet. Butter? _"No butter is quite alright."

Two seconds later Scamander came back with the unbuttered popcorn and handed it to Violet. Violet took the popcorn with a quiet thank you before registering how he had given her the popcorn. "Scamander, did you just _hand_ me the popcorn?" He nodded. "Huh. One more perk of having an immortal horse. He can morph into a human when he wants." She and Scamander quietly ate the popcorn while watching an unfolding argument with Chiron and the girl named Piper. Chiron wanted her dead or gone so that the vengeful god wouldn't return.

Piper wanted the opposite. She wanted Violet to stay and make a home for herself here. "Chiron?" Violet finally spoke up. Everybody gasped when they saw Scamander as a human. He was pretty hot. Violet had no interest in those trivial things so she was immune to his handsomeness. "Trust me when I say that god is never coming back here. It's basic human phsycology. I scared him deeply, and so now he won't return. He will most likely find those I care for and lure me out using them as bait. It won't work though."

She said this matter of factly like she was just saying she was going to do homework after dinner. "Violet, Boreas is a god! He is not human! He does not have basic human phycology of any kind! You are so naive! And what about your mother? Don't you care for her at all?" Violet rolled her eyes. "Gods or human phycology, they are the same things! You are the naive one! Thinking all your problems will be solved just because you kill me or force me out of this camp. If I leave, he will be back for revenge or to kill those who saw him in a moment of weakness. And no. My mother means nothing to me. Not anymore anyways."

At the last part Scamander looked at her sadly. "Scamander you know I hate that look." She said to him quietly. Chiron was surprised that the girl had a valid point. _What is going on_, he thought,_ I would never make rash decisions like this. The children wouldn't either. What is happening? _

"SO YOU FINALLY REALIZED IT CHIRON? HAHAHA!" A sultry voice rumbled. "Perimede? How? You were killed long ago!" Chiron shouted. "Sorry for the prank Chiron." The witch said sweetly as she appeared from the forest. "I mixed a compelling spell together to trick you on my way over here, but that mean god of wind nicked the vial out of my hands and turned it into an aerosol. Apparently it made everyone act opposite they normally would. Except for those six."

She pointed to Violet and her wall of campers. "Those four weren't in the range of the wind at the time, they were outside camp grounds. The goddess and the...handsome...horse were in the center of the storm so they didn't breath any in either. Sorry everyone! You were all privy to a prank that went terribly sideways." She smiled sweetly. "Why are you here again Perimede?" Chiron asked. "Hmm? Oh. I was bored..." she said casually. Chiron facepalmed.

**I couldn't help myself on the ending.**

**Imagine Scamander's human form however you want. I'm not going there. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions, leave them in the review section! I check it every day! (#paranoid) Um, anyways.. Perimede the witch was the mother of Jason (not modern Jason, Argonaut Jason) so that's how she knows Chiron btw. Bye peoples!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Violet opened her eyes. She saw blue sky to her right, left, and above. She turned and looked down. She saw the Camp, but... it was _tiny._ She gasped. Violet screamed. She had been sleep flying. Again. This was the fourth time.

She took a few deep breaths and flew down to her cabin. She was staying in the Boreas cabin instead of the Apollo one. Apparently they had built a bunch of new cabins for the children of the minor gods to live in, and Boreas was one of them, along with his three brothers. Scamander laughed at her as she landed. "I heard your scream from down here. That was hilarious!" He continued laughing as Violet smacked her uncle on the arm. He took his human form while sleeping, said it was more comfortable.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry I got scared because I woke up _in the middle of the fucking sky_. Excuse me for screaming while in immediate danger, you psychopath." Scamander winced at her retort and feigned hurt. "That one hit deep, neice. Real deep." Apparently Scamander had been chasing the daughters of Aphrodite around, hoping to get a kiss. "You're, what? Over two thousand years old? How could you be so immature? It's already hard enough walking outside with _wings_, I don't need a reputation of having a lunatic horse-uncle." She huffed. Scamander's expression became serious. "Something's wrong. Are you alright?" He asked. "I..." Violet couldn't find the right words.

"You want to get out?" A familiar voice said to her. Violet looked at Annabeth with pleading eyes. "I can't stay here any longer. I thought this was the right place, but I guess not." She said sadly. Annabeth nodded. "It doesn't have to be your permanent home." Violet looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. "What I mean is, Grover needed a plus one to go on a recruiting mission in a small town in Iowa. Do you want to go with? Your uncle could come as well." Violet's face brightened. "Yes!" She screamed. "Yes, please thank you so much, I just need to leave now, thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" She ran over and hugged Annabeth. Annabeth smiled, and patted her on her lower back.

Someone knocked on the door of the cabin. "Come in!" Scamander called. Grover walked in. "I'm guessing she said yes, Annabeth?" Grover stated. Annabeth smiled at him. "She's coming too. Violet? Meet Grover at the front gate in an hour. Pack what you need for a whole month, because you aren't coming back any time soon." Violet sent a silent prayer to the gods who made this happen, and started packing immediately.

**Three hours later**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Violet. For the 80th time, NO!!!!"

"Grover, we've been driving for_ever_ and I'm so bored. Scamander could just take us to Iowa within five minutes! With our bags and everything."

Grover rolled his eyes. When they had started this overwhelmingly fun trip he thought that it would be alright. _Its only more than seven hours in a car with a girl I don't know and her uncle, how bad could it be? _Now he knew. It was bad. Really bad. Violet and her uncle asked if they were there yet every five minutes, they had had to stop eight times for food and bathrooms because Scamander peed like a racehorse. Which made sense but didn't make it any less annoying.

Four hours in, and it was dark outside. "Let's stop for the night." Grover said. "I have enough cash for a motel. Scamander and I will sleep together in one room and Violet can have the other. Okay?" Violet nodded, and Scamander shrugged. "What an enthusiastic group I'm dealing with." Grover mumbled. "We heard that!" Violet and Scamander said in unison. Grover rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna take a night flight and scout the area." Violet said. Scamander nodded. "You mind if I come with, neice? I need to stretch my legs." Scamander proceeded to morph into a horse, while Violet unfurled her wings. They had been tucked in to provide more room in the cramped car. "I'll get the rooms." Grover said. A whoosh of air and the two were gone. "I'll be over here then! By myself. All alone." Grover shook his head, mumbling profanities under his breath at the duo of wind gods.

**Late afternoon the next day**

"We are finally here!" Grover shouted and jumped up and down. Violet yawned. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night with her sleep flying sickness. Scamander stretches and sniffed the air. "It smells like burnt sausage." Violet and Grover looked at him with the same expression of disgust. "And that was helpful, how?" Violet asked. Scamander shrugged. "I dunno." Grover rolled his eyes. He looked up at the house Chiron had rented for them and sighed. _This is going to be a long couple months. _The three of them entered the building, none of them knowing what else was in store for them. And, maybe, that was for the better...

**The next day**

Violet and Grover stepped into the highschool building. Violet was displeased to continue school, and Grover wanted to get this recruitment over with as soon as possible. A male teacher wearing a bright, neon yellow sweater walked up to them. "You must be Violet and Grover." He said, smiling. Violet internally sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's us!" She said cheerfully. _Okay, _Grover thought, _she can hold her own._ Violet had been extremely grumpy this morning, not wanting to go back to school so soon. Grover was surprised at what a good actor she was, but I guess that was to be expected of a daughter of Apollo. The teacher was still smiling. "Come this wayto the office and we'll get you settled right in with your schedules and locker numbers." They followed the teacher reluctantly.

Violet opened her locker and shoved her things in nonchalantly. Her wings were cramping and very uncomfortable from keeping them tucked in. She closed her locker with a slam. A slightly attractive teen was leaning against the locker next to hers. "I'm Chad. You wanna meet up for lunch, maybe?" She studied him carefully. He was wearing a classic football jock jacket and a few of his lackeys, most likely fellow team members, were standing behind him and talking. "Hmm, I'd rather not." Violet said. "But if you need me, my first class is in Mr. Fioti's room. Have a nice day!" As she said all this, Chad's face lost its grin. He looked after her with a playful smirk, thinking _I like this new chick. She's interesting._

Violet sauntered into her classroom, and all of the students looked at her with curiosity on their faces. They started whispering immediately. The bell sounded and the teacher ran into the classroom, almost tripping on his long white lab coat. "Whew! I made it!" The teacher, Mr. Fioti, was not a normal teacher, as Violet was soon going to find out. But Violet already sensed something slightly off about him, and sent Scamander a mental picture of the teacher.

Scamander got up from the cafe's window seat and tucked his paper under his arm. He grabbed his morning coffee and headed out the door, the little door bell jingling in his wake. He was going to investigate this teacher of Violet's. And he was going to be extra thorough. He grinned menacingly, and took a swig from his coffee cup. "Too hot." He said sadly. "I'll run it over to Violet. She loves extra hot coffee. Especially when it's bitter like this."

In a classroom near Violet's, Grover shivered. He thought he had sensed someone watching him. He shook his head. _It was probably just my imagination_. He thought. _Yeah right! It was definitely NOT my freaking imagination! I'm not that naive! Take that you stupid monsters! Ha! _


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Finch!" The overly obnoxious and high pitched voice of the young goddesses' AP Calc teacher said to her. "Miss Finch, you have a knack for falling asleep in class and it is a very big problem. I bet you can't even solve this equation!" Violet looked to the white board where Mrs.Whittle wrote a complicated and complex equation. "-5b to the fifth power, Mrs.W." Violet solved the equation in less than 45 seconds. In her head. The teacher was astonished. "That was amazing Miss. Finch!" Violet rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

_Seriously?_ Scamander thought to her. _You're sleeping__ in class _again_. Having to mentally send you the answers is one thing, but seriously? This is just too cliche! The smartest kid being the one sleeping in class. What is this? A Netflix original series!? _Violet growled inwardly. _Shhhut up. I'm tttrrrying to sslleeeep. _Scamander rolled his eyes. _You are so ungrateful._ Violet smiled. _I know. It's my best quality._ She scoffed.

Lunch:

As Grover and Violet were sitting together during lunch, a clique of girls came up to their table. The one in the front giggled nervously. Her friends pushed her forward. "Um... Grover?" She said. "I was just, like, wondering... um... like, could I have your number? So we can, like, meet up later? Like, on a date?" Violet rolled her eyesand sipped from a juice box.Grover smirked. "I'd love to. Really I would. But I'm a bit busy this weekend." The girl pouted. "Then, like, what are you doing?" She asked, and looked quickly at Violet with a distasteful expression. Violet slurped on her juice box loudly. Grover glanced at her worriedly. "First of all," He said turbed back to the teenager. "I don't believe I know your name." He smiled brightly. The girl blushes faintly and said, "My name's Samantha." She said sweetly. "You're in my History class. That's how I, like, know you." She explained. Violet shifted in her seat. Her wings were throbbing under the heavy black sweatshirt Grover made her wear. It made her look like a hunchback. He had said, "_I have to wear human pants, so you have to cover your wings. It's only fair..._" Now, sitting in the loud cafeteria, her wings throbbing, having to listen to this bitch say 'like' a million times, Violet was getting pissed off. She tapped Grover on the arm, "I'm taking a walk. Wrap this up, huh?" She said to him quietly. Samantha, the so called 'bitch', glared at her, obviously hearing the last part of what Violet said. "Who are you to, like, tell him what to do and stuff, you hunchback!?" She said angrily at Violet. Violet was already walking away from the table, her wings aching more with each step. She was going to leave the argument be, but then she felt something thrown against her aching wings, bending them into the wrong position. She yelled in pain. Then, she slowly turned around and looked back at the bitch and her posse. Samantha had thrown Violet's tray at her, which was piled with empty cans of Sprite and juice boxes. So many, that altogether they were considerably heavy. She glared at the girl with all of her might. Grover winced. Violet's expression guaranteed instant regret for anyone that approached her. _The poor girl_, Grover thought, _she chose the wrong person to mess with today. I should probably stop Violet before she kills her. I don't know if I will be able to though..._ the teenager laughed haughtily at Violet. "You look _so_ stupid, you dumb hunchback. How dare you tell Grover what to do?" Violet sighed deeply. "Grover?" She said sweetly. "Would you be so kind as to tell this girl off for me? She won't listen if I say anything." Grover looked at Violet with a shocked expression. Samantha got even angrier at Violet. "Stop telling him what to do you bastard! I told you to stop, so why won't you?!" Violet was in even more pain with the loud and high pitched screams the bitch was making. Her ears were ringing. _What the... my ears are sensitive, sure, but a mere human couldn't do this to me... could she be the new demigod we're trying to find?_ She looked at Grover. He was covering his ears in pain. _Grover!_ She said this directly to his mind. _She is not human!_ Grover looked up suddenly. He pulled out a small pan flute from his jacket and played a short song. The humans in the cafeteria collapsed suddenly, but Samantha remained standing, along with another girl in the far corner of the cafeteria. The girl and Samantha looked around the room in fright. "W-what is g-going on?!" Samantha screamed. Grover clutched his head in his palms again. Her screams were so loud and high pitched, he couldn't think straight. He looked to Violet. She merely had a distasteful expression on her face and cupped her hands over her ears. "Tell me," She said to Samantha. "Are you any good at sports? What is your favorite subject in school?" She looked to the girl in the corner of the cafeteria. "Why don't you come join us too?" She called. Samantha looked at Violet. "I am good at sports. And my favorite subject is gym, actually." Violet nodded. "And what about you?" She said to the other girl. The girl jumped and said, "I am also good at sports. And I like gym, too..." Violet nodded again. "Grover?" She called. "Is your head any better?" Grover nodded, and walked over to the three girls. "Violet, you don't think that we were chasing two targets all along, do you?" Violet responded, "Yes. You see Grover, these two girls are in fact sisters." Samantha, the girl, and Grover were shocked. Samantha said, "How? How could you know that this freak is my sister?" The other girl slumped a bit. Violet cocked her head and said, "Well, I didn't know that you two were full blooded sisters, I just knew that you were half sisters." Grover said, "That would make sense considering that they are still awake after hearing my flute, and that they answered your questions the same ways." Violet smirked. "Hey, Grover. I bet you twenty that they are the daughters of Ares." Grover sighed. "Fine." He said. The two girls looked back and forth between the two new students. "What is your name?" Violet asked the shyer sibling. "Um... my name is Alexia." Violet smiled. "Nice to meet you! Now then, we are going to be taking you and your sister somewhere safe." Samantha and Alexia were confused. Grover laughed at their expressions. They looked helpless. "So you're kidnapping us?" Samantha said. "Yep." Violet and Grover said simultaneously. "Let's get a move on! I can't stay in this school minute longer. I guess since there are no humans around I can finally free my wings. I'm so happy!" Violet said enthusiastically. Alexia and Samantha whispered to Grover. "She's speaking metaphorically, right? And what is this about being the daughters of a Greek deity from millennia ago?" Grover laughed. He always found newbies funny. Even Percy when he first met him. So clueless. "She means actual wings. And yes, you are daughters of an Ancient Greek god who fell in love with a human and then, you know, birds and the bees, yadda yadda, blah blah, babies!" Samantha and Alexia froze. "WHAAAT?!?!?!?!" They screamed in unison. Their voice rocketed off the walls, cracking them, and causing the school building to groan and shift. "Actual wings?" Samantha said. "And a god?" Alexia added. Violet looked back at the rest of the group and rolled her eyes. "Is it really so surprising? I mean, you must feel that we are speaking the truth. And you have known your whole lives you were different, so what is the big surprise? You're making a big deal out of nothing. Hurry up, it's a long way to Ling Island from this dump." And with that, Violet turned and whistled a tune. In an instant, a horse could be seen next to her. Samantha and Alexia gasped. The horse neighed like it was laughing and proceeded to trot in a haughty matter. Violet rolled her eyes. "Scamander, stop being such a dork." There was a puff of smoke and a man appeared where the horse was. "But teasing them is so fun! You are such a spoilsport!" Samantha promptly fainted and Alexia was surprised to say the least. "Grover? Do you mind?" Grover pulled out his pan flute again and played a short tune. Even though Alexia was a demigod, she was not fully developed and so a stronger rendition of the song Grover had played before was easily enough to put her to sleep alongside her sister. Violet sighed. This wasn't as much fun as she had hoped. Her body had wanted excitement, but had gotten dullness instead. It was aching for fun. The thrill of the chase, or something even more exciting. Violet sighed again. Scamander put his hand on Violet's shoulder and shook his head slowly. "That's enough, neice. You have to stop now." Unbeknownst to Violet, she had been creating a whirlwind inside the cafeteria, creating great danger for the other students. "Oops." She said, then she promptly passed out.

**I am so sorry for the late chapter! I had finals all of last week and this week so I am very late in updating. Hope you all enjoyed! Have a fantastic summer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In Violet's mind:**

_Violet? Violet are you okay? No! VIOLET!! _

_Why is this voice screaming_? _Why won't it let me sleep?! I just want to... sleep..._

**Outside her mind (the real world): **

Grover ducked as a lamp collided with the wall just above his head. Scamander was stubbornly staying close to his niece's side, even though appliances and random objects were being thrown against him with surprising force. The sisters, Samantha and Alexia (now called Sam and Alex by the group) we're huddled in opposite corners, their hands over their mouths so they didn't scream a violent battle cry and burst everyone's eardrums. "Scamander!" Grover screamed. "What is happening?!" Scamander scowled at the satyr. "If I knew that, don't you think I would've done something by now?! Why don't you get in touch with the friendly neighborhood centaur and ask him! Ow!" A lamp hit him on the side of his head. Grover nodded. _Maybe Chiron would know how to stop her. _Grover pulled out his emergency phone and proceeded to jump out the window with it, narrowly escaping a storm of sharp kitchen knives. Grover landed on the sidewalk, and sent a quick prayer to the gods that no one was walking on the sidewalk that evening. Or so he thought. "Ahem," someone cleared their throat behind him. Grover turned quickly, surprised that he couldn't sense a presence or anything from the person. His eyes widened. "Mr. Fioti? What are you doing here?" Grover quickly shifted into a fighting stance. Mr. Fioti smiled. "I've never seen a creature like that Violet girl." He said. "I can't seem to identify what she is... it's frankly quite annoying." Grover bared his teeth in a grimace. _So he knows that we aren't human, huh? What is _he _is the real question. He is not a normal human, not at all. _Mr.Fioti continued, "You see, my boy, I know you are a satyr. I have met many before. But I have never met a creature like Violet. Could you tell me about her?" Mr. Fioti walked forward, closing the distance between him and Grover. Grover stepped back in time with Fioti's steps. "My question is, what are _you_ Mr. Fioti?" Mr. Fioti stopped and cocked his head to the right. "I am... hm... how should I say this... a priest of sorts." Grover wore a confused expression. "You see my child, I take things like you, I Christen them, then I sacrifice them to our Lord and Savior. Essentially I purify and clean out all the filth in the world." Grover shuddered. "How?" He asked. "How did you know that we weren't human?" The priest just smiled.

"What is taking Grover so long?!" Sam yelled. "You two, go check on him. Now!" Scamander ordered them to leave, all the while never taking his eyes off his neice. "Huh? What is this...?" He picked a small dart off the back of Violet's neck and sniffed it. _Poison?_ He thought. His eyes almost shifted red in anger, and his body was shaking. "Who would dare?!" He screamed. "Who would dare hurt my family?!" Sam and Alex took that as their cue to leave, and jumped out the window like Grover did. Naturally, they landed on their feet, but were shocked at the scene unfolding in front of them. Mr. Fioti, one of their favorite teachers, was holding Grover down on the ground choking him to death, and praying while doing it. The phone was on the ground next to them, and Sam raced to pick it up. "The number is already dialed in, Sam." Alex said. "But should we be the ones to call a mythological being we've only heard about in stories told by our mother?" Sam was almost hyperventilating. A large crash came from the house. The twins looked at each other. "Yup." They said in unison. Sam hit call, and they waited. "Hello?" A gruff but kind voice answered. Sam looked at Alex, Alex looked at Sam. "Is anyone there? Grover?" Chiron asked.

"Hello... um... sir? We need your help. Like, now..."

"Who are you? Where is Grover? He is the only one who knows this number."

"We really would sir, but he's a bit, um... incapacitated at the moment."

Chiron could be heard sighing. He called someone's name. "Don't worry. I'm being teleported over to your location now."

Two seconds later, an old man in a wheelchair and a beautiful woman in her late twenties appeared in front of the twins. "You must be the new demigods. What is the issue here?" Perimede tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the priest who had been incapacitating Grover. Chiron gasped. "That's not good." He said quietly. "Oh and... sir..." Alex pointed behind her to the house where Scamander was still trying to connect with Violet. "That's not good either." Perimede echoed. Sam looked back and forth between the two of them. _These are the people that will help us?_

**I had fun with this one. Peace b*tches ;)**


	10. Chapter10

Scamander watched as the sorceress stood over Violet's unconscious body. A green glow lit the room as she tried to access the girl's mind. "Hmm..." the sorceress had a confused expression on her face. "I see where she is, but I cannot access that particular part of her brain. It is as though someone else is blocking me from entering." A golden glow lit the room, and a beautiful man was suddenly standing in the small bedroom. "I am the one blocking you from seeing my daughter's mind. I will not allow her to be defiled by a meek sorcerer like yourself. Besides, she is in training." Apollo said this with absolute pride, and gazed at his daughter affectionately. He then turned to the sorceress and looked at her in disgust. Perimede was shaking. Her hands were in fists and she was trembling with anger. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Glorious God of the Sun, Apollo. Why is your daughter trapped in her own mind? What is this training you speak of?" Apollo sighed. "My daughter... she is incomplete... she is missing something. She can only use her mother's powers now, but she should be able to use a larger portion of mine as well. In order to unlock the power inside of her, I am putting her mind through a simulation. Right now, she is imagining that she is still mute and lonely. She thinks that she is at that horrendous Camp Half-Blood, and that she has no powers to speak of. She is a lackey of the other children. She gets bullied daily. Called a freak, and a loser. She went to Chiron, but he turns a blind eye. Her life is miserable and incomplete." Scamander and Perimede looked at him in shock. "That life..." Scamander growled. "Would be a horrible one! How can you put her through such an existence! She loves having a voice, and she loves flying under the sun. How could you... put your own child through that... she did nothing to deserve this... why..." Scamander broke down and collapsed to the floor, muttering. Perimede looked at Apollo with tears in her eyes. "I cannot stop you from doing this, but just know, she will never forgive you." Apollo looked back at his daughter. "I am fully aware of that. I am the god of prophecy after all..." he laughed weakly. "I know she will never forgive me, but it needs to be done. She must feel more pain, must think the most hateful thoughts, and then learn to forgive. That is her destiny. And one I wouldn't burden on anyone that couldn't handle it." He knelt next to his daughter's bed and smiled softly. "You will be the brightest, most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth. Your song... will bring you great sorrow, and your wings will be the heaviest burden on your shoulders. But... I hope that you, my child... will still smile and find joy in your immortal life, and will fight to remain happy, until you take your last breath." With that, Apollo dissolved into light and disappeared.

Sorry for the short chapter. It was quite revealing though, so I hope that makes up for it. Love all of you!!! ;)


	11. Chapter11

**Inside Violet's Mind:**

"You loser!"

kick*

"You'll never be powerful like us!"

"Haha! Yeah! You're such a freak!"

kick*

"Just go die already!"

_Stop... just leave me alone... it hurts...please just stop..._

Slap*

"Why couldn't you bring me the right food! Ugh! Disgusting! Your just useless trash! Beat her up!"

"We could just kill her. It's not like anybody would know or care."

"Hahaha! You have a point! Haha!"

kick*

punch*

punch*

_Why are you all so cruel? Somebody... please... it hurts... somebody..._

_**HELP ME!!!**_

"If you don't have power you're useless. Stop gesturing to me. I won't help you."

slap*

"How are you a demigod! You can't even run 10 feet without falling over! Trash is what you are!"

_I guess, it's all my fault. I guess that I am the one making everybody else unhappy. I have no power, no god has claimed me, I am useless and I'm afraid. I hate them. I really...really... **hate them all**. _

"Oi! I thought I told you to get me a drink! Why are you just standing there. Are you even listening to me?! Hey! What's with that look?! How dare you look at me like that! I could kill you in an instant. You stupid girl. I'll make you suffer. You- so your saying your sorry, huh? Your saying it will never happen again? Good. Now go get me a drink!"

punch*

_I hate them... but... I also wish they would accept me. I think that if that is to happen, I'll need to... forgive them. And grow stronger. I need power, and courage, and so much strength. So I can kill them all... with kindness. _

_What?! What is that light?! It's so warm... I think I'm just... gonna fall asleep... but the drink... I shouldn't worry about that now... I just want to fall... asleep..._

**In the Real World:**

Golden eyes woke from their slumber, and glanced at their surroundings. _Was that all a dream? _Violet thought. "Violet!" Scamander enveloped her in a hug. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Violet glared at him. "Why would I be hurt? I've been lying in a bed having terrible dreams. Why is the room like this? Where are Grover and the twins?""They are outside. Here let me help you up." Scamander lifted her up bridal style and brought her to the window to watch the scene unfolding under them. "Is that... Mr. Fioti? What is going on. Ugh. Scamander throw me down there please." He looked at Violet. "As you wish, my dear relative." Violet was tossed out of the window, and landed on her feet when she hit the ground. "You! How dare you attack him! How dare you!" She yelled at the priest while stomping towards them. "Violet? You're awake?!" Chiron said, very surprised that she passed Apollo's test in less than an afternoon. Violet stopped in her tracks and stared at the ancient teacher. "You..." she began muttering to herself and shaking uncontrollably. Perimede told Chiron, "Apollo mentioned that in her consciousness you turned a blind eye to the constant abuse she was faced with. I'm afraid... she seems to be having trouble distinguishing what is real, and what what was manufactured. Chiron, this could become _quite _dangerous." Chiron studied the girl as she was muttering. "Hmm... let me handle this." Chiron rolled his wheelchair towards Violet, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She stopped shaking. "Violet, I would _never_ disregard bullying and abuse of powers in my Camp. It would simply never happen at Camp in the first place. So, there is nothing to worry about. Come, let us figure out a way to save Grover." Violet looked to Chiron, and laughed. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry Chiron. I just found it so funny that you thought I would be _mad_ at you. I'm not mad! **I'm fucking infuriated!" **An unbelievably strong gust of wind blew Chiron out of his wheelchair, and to the ground in front of Violet's feet. She stepped on his head, making him kneel in front of her. "Why don't I show you how _miserable_ that makeshift life was." She hissed. A golden glow surrounded her hand as she bent and touched two fingers to Chiron's forehead. "You stupid horse." Chiron's view immediately went black and then he could suddenly see a view of his Camp. _I know what this is,_ he thought. _I'm supposed to spectate. Not interfere_.

_Correct. _Another voice said. Chiron looked to his right and saw Violet, also in spectator mode, standing next to him. He looked back in front of him.

_You will now witness the reason I treated you so horribly_._ I am sorry, Chiron. What you are about to see, will pain you greatly._

Chiron quickly looked back to his right, but she had already disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chiron sighed in defeat. _There's nothing else to do but watch_. He thought. And he was right. He witnessed Violet coming to the camp, being treated kindly at first, and her joining the Hermes cabin because she was not Chosen. He witnessed the bullying start small at first. A trip here, a hair tug there, nothing too bad. Then a girl named Melissa showed up, and she was instantly chosen as Aphrodite's daughter. She thought that Violet was too pretty to be powerless. So, she made others hate her so she could only be remembered as the mute girl who had no friends, family, or godly parent. Melissa made Violet her slave. She abused her, cut her hair, made her deliver drinks. Sometimes she beat up Violet just to pass the time. Chiron watched, tears in his eyes, as his precious campers treated a fellow demigod like dirt. But he really started crying, tear rushing down his cheeks, as he saw Violet come to him for help, but get slapped and turned away. _No wonder she hates me_. He thought. Next he saw Violet forgive herself and the campers for their cruelty and get enveloped in a bright white light. He knew the vision had ended when he saw black asphalt, a worried sorceress, and a hog-tied priest. A single tear made its way down his face as he looked up at Violet, mouthing "I'm so sorry" over, and over again. She smiled softly, as tears ran down her own face leaving glistening trails of saltwater. Violet shakily walked over to Chiron; her legs still unsteady. She leaned down and said, "I forgive you."

Chapter 12, When the Bird Learned Forgiveness

**This chapter was SUPER short, but plz don't be mad! I have SO many important classes in school right now that I MUST pay attention to and study for, so writing is gonna be tough the next few weeks. Please don't hate me. Instead of new chapters I might revise older ones. I know some didn't make much sense and the plot got REALLY wobbly for a second there, but I'll try to fix it the best I can. **

**Lots of love, LordOfAnimeCrap**


End file.
